


may flowers

by kardala



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, FatT Femslash Week, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kardala/pseuds/kardala
Summary: The flowers look awfully pretty at this time of year, and Adaire thinks she might have a use for them.FatT Femslash Week 2018 Day 1 : Spring





	may flowers

This was definitely going to go poorly, but for some reason Adaire was doing it anyway. Funny how that was her perspective on most things she did these days.   
  
How had she gotten herself wrangled up in this group in the first place? Going from being a one-time guide to a part of the team was a very sudden change that happened very slowly.    
  
Not that she really minds it, now. They're useful.   
  
And, uh, Hella's pretty great too.   
  
Which is definitely not who she's picking flowers for, still on the fence of whether she actually wants to give them to her.   
  
Adaire hasn't picked flowers for anyone, ever, really, and the flowers in this area aren't... spectacular, and Adaire's skills aren't perfect either. So she's got a bouquet of not matching, not even, not wrapped up in a neat little bow flowers.   
  
Even so, she still gets a little flutter in her chest when she looks at them, even the concept of giving them to Hella, whether she goes through with it or not, is enough to make her blush.   
  
She should try to be smoother, more romantic, not flustered whenever the prospect of flowers enters her mind.   
  
A true connection, huh? Well, she could at least try.   
  
Or maybe not try, because this idea is ridiculous and Hella doesn't even seem like the type of person who likes flowers so-   
  
"What'cha doing?" Throndir says, out of absolutely nowhere, and Adaire looks up from her dilemma to see him as if he'd always been standing there.   
  
"Flower-picking," she answers shortly. "For medicinal purposes."   
  
Throndir frowns. "Some of those are poisonous, if ingested."   
  
"Oh, shit," Adaire says, and drops them all.   
  
"Only if ingested!" Throndir laughs. "It wouldn't be a problem to, say, give them to someone."   
  
Now Adaire frowns. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Honestly, I don't know if Hella is a flowers type of girl, but I think she'll appreciate the sentiment anyway."   
  
"Don't be assuming things!" Adaire feels her cheeks get hot and gets mad at her face's betrayal, and looks away. "I only wanted them for medicinal purposes."   
  
"Well, the other ones you were holding are poisonous if you touch it, so,"   
  
Adaire drops the flowers she just picked back up again. "And you didn't think to mention that earlier?"   
  
Throndir just laughs, walks over, and picks them back up. "Only if you're a halfling, though," he amends, and offers them to Adaire.   
  
She glares at him for a moment, then very indignantly snatches the flowers back.    
  
"She's over by the cart with Hadrian, but I can go distract him if you want some privacy."   
  
Adaire's about to say something like,  _ no, fuck you, you suck and you're stupid _ , but decides that's maybe too rude and that honestly, she would appreciate that. So she sighs, and looks down at the flowers in her hand. "Sure," she says.   
  
Throndir pats her on the head and she shoves his hand away, but he just smiles back at her and gives her a thumbs up as he leaves.   
  
She puts her face in her hands.   
  
She's committed now, somehow. This is what happens when you let people into your life. They enable you into doing dumb shit.   
  
But, while she knows Throndir falls very short of being the king of romance, his support is still comforting.   
  
This is  _ ridiculous _ .   
  
She debates whether to hold the flowers behind her back or just in front of her, decides the former is way too cheesy, and just holds them out by her side as she checks from behind a tree if Hadrian is gone.   
  
He is.   
  
_ I would say thank you Throndir but we'll save that 'til this actually happens and see if you are, in fact, deserving of praise, or a poisonous flower shoved down your throat. _ __  
__  
__ Oh. Uh, think happy thoughts, Adaire. Don't think about killing a man while flirting.   
  
And so, she steps out into the open. Hella has a moment of surprise where she starts to reach towards her sword, and then realises it's just Adaire and crosses her arms again.   
  
"Hey." Hella says. Adaire thinks there might be more, and then there isn't, and she suddenly feels very awkward and foolish (as if she hadn't been feeling that way for the past half hour).   
  
"Hey," Adaire says tentatively, and, well, here we go. She holds up the flowers. "Uh, these are for you."   
  
Hella looks at them, then Adaire, then the flowers, then Adaire, and Adaire's whole body is on fire as she thinks she's made a terrible, terrible mistake.   
  
"You don't have to take them, I just-" she starts to move the flowers away, but Hella grabs onto them and lets their hands touch for a moment before taking them.   
  
"No, I- I like them," Hella says, and Adaire realises that she's never seen Hella blush, and also that Hella is doing it right now. "Thank you," she says. "Um, these are- yeah, these sure are flowers."   
  
Adaire laughs, despite herself, and Hella puts her face in her hand. "I mean, they're really pretty. Like you? Like you. Pretty like you."   
  
In all of the ways Adaire imagined this would go, this was none of them. She was sure she had seen Hella flirt before, much smoother than this, but this was just as good, if not better.   
  
"Thank you," Adaire says. "We should, um-?"   
  
"We should," Hella agrees, and tries very hard not to look as flustered as she does. Adaire smiles and takes Hella's hand that isn't holding the flowers.   
  
Their hands are very different, Adaire realises. Hella's is, one, bigger than her's, two, rougher than her's, and three, much, much more scarred than hers.   
  
Adaire puts both of her hands on Hella's, just so she wins on the "who has more hand right now" scale.    
  
"I'm glad you liked them," she says.   
  
Hella gently sets the flowers down and puts her second hand in the mix. Damn, Adaire can't beat that.   
  
"Me too," she says, and softly squeezes Adaire's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes because i forgot it was fatt femslash week lmao, hope you enjoyed it regardless! <3 <3


End file.
